The Amazing Spider-Man 2: The Talk They Could Have Had
by cornholio4
Summary: TASM2 What If One-Shot: what if the sniper had not fired that shot and Spider-Man had managed to have that talk with Max? How things could have turned out...


**Spoilers for the movie**

"Easy now...I told you not to shoot anything at my buddy Max so put that gun away!" Spider-Man told the police officers in the dark night and keeping the frightened looking people away as he was leading the blue skinned and electric charged Max Dillon away while at a safe distance from.

"See I told you that they won't shoot at you." Spider-Man told the scared looking man with the electrically charged skin as he pointed to a park bench "so why don't you sit down and we can have our talk."

"**Yeah...talk...**" Max said in his new loud deep booming voice which Spidey thought at full volume could rival the Royal Canterlot voice from a cartoon he liked to watch, Max slowly sat down and he managed not to fry the bench as he sat down.

"Okay so now let's talk for a minute Max." Spidey said as he sat down on the other end of the bench while still keeping his distance so Max would not accidentally electrocute him. "So Max, sorry for not recognising you at first..." Spidey said trying to think of how this conversation could start "so how did you end up like that?"

"**Smythe made me stay at work after hours to fix a problem even though it was my birthday...**" Max replied and Spider-Man vaguely remembered reading something about a robotics expert at Oscorp who was named Alistair Smythe. "**I tried to fix it myself...**" Max told him and was now looking at his hands in both awe and fear "**I fell into a vat of modified electric eels, next thing I know I am in a morgue and I look like this...**"

"I am really genuinely sorry about what happened to you Max." Spider-Man said with a sigh before taking a moment to think. He then looked up and say "let me help you Max, maybe we can get your story out there and we can make sure Smythe and anyone else responsible is properly punished."

"**Wish I can fry Smythe myself for stealing my blueprints and making me stay...**" Max said with venom in his voice and Spider-Man was reminded of how he was acting just after his Uncle Ben's murder.

"Look Max I know how tempting it is to want to go for revenge but it isn't the way, it will not solve anything. Trust me on this, I know from experience." Spider-Man said managing to touch the shoulder of Max's hooded jacket gently without electrocuting him "trust me Smythe will have what is coming to him eventually but taking your anger out on him is not the way, let me help you use your new powers responsibly."

"**We could be partners...**" Max said with awe in his voice and Spider-Man smiled under his mask as he nodded.

"We can be partners if you want." Spider-Man said with a smile as he got up "so follow me and we can have a little talk with both the police and the reporters."

*TASM2: TTTCHH*

Two days later Donald Menken grumbled as he was walking his way to the Oscorp board of directors meeting, ever since Norman Osborn died his work had become quite unbearable since the brat Harry Osborn took charge.

But luckily for him he would just have to see if he could be eliminated by either pinning something on him or simply waiting for the disease that took the elder Osborn's life to take the life of the junior Osborn as well. These thoughts went out of his head as he opened the door to the meeting room.

Harry Osborn was smirking as Felicia was at his side with several police officers, "We allowed the police to make an investigation and it seemed that we have found evidence you had covered up an accident pertaining to Mr Max Dillon." Felicia said showing her ipad which had pictures of Max's body in the morgue "Looks like there is a little corruption in the Board."

Menken paled as he realised he had not yet had the time to lock the evidence away and forge it so that it would be the younger Osborn's name on it. The police officers came closer and with just a wave of the warrant Menken's security men were forced to back away.

Five minutes later Menken was furiously ranting in his head as he was being led out of the Oscorp building in handcuffs and after being thrown into the back of a police car he saw Alistair Smythe was there as well.

"You just had to let him stay behind Smythe!" Menken shouted furiously at his backseat buddy "if you hadn't been so cheap as to let more experience technicians fix the problem then we would not be in this mess!"

"Oh so this is my fault is it?" Smythe shouted back and the argument went on for the entire car journey as Spider-Man was watching from the top of a building along with Max who was in specially made body armour that was colored dark green with yellow streaks of lightning.

"**Thanks for the help partner. You were right, this is better than if I had just electrocuted Smythe myself.**" Max smiled giving a gentle punch to the arm of Spidey who gave a small yell to the little shock before they let out a laugh.

"You sure you will be alright protecting New York while me and Gwen are in England for school?" Spider-Man asked his new partner.

"**I am sure i will be fine...**"Max told him before they noticed a gang shoot out a police of blocks away. "_**Hey Peter...**_" Max told Spider-Man with a small whisper "_**I bet I can knock out more criminals than you...**_"

Max then flew to the direction of the shoot out as Spider-Man began web slinging there while chuckling and shouting "You are so on partner!"

Needles to say for the time being the city of New York would be safe thanks to the super team of the Amazing Spider-Man and Electro!


End file.
